


Enough

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: 'hmmmm, M/M, gay', watching that one scene where they make eye contact and it magically fixes everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Tron is no longer Rinzler.Tron is now Tron.Flynn has some questions as to how that happened.
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Tron
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Enough

"What happened? What changed you?"

"You did."

Flynn laughs.

"I'm serious. It was you."

"ah, yes, because I'm a user I can magically fix things." he waves his hands around at that, in a very 'wow, look at me, so magical' fashion. "I can't tell you how  _ wrong  _ that is. I don't know if you're aware, but I've broken an awful lot more things then I've fixed lately. No magic user powers to be found."

"I'm not  _ talking  _ about magic user powers" and he steps closer, tentatively reaching forward and putting his hands on Flynn's waist. "It was  _ you. _ Seeing you, being near you, being reminded you were  _ alive. _ It was you. It wasn't any sort of user powers, it wasn't some magic in corrupting force. I didn't  _ need _ that." His voice softens as he pulls Flynn closer to him. "Just you. You were enough."

Flynn leans into Tron's shoulder and  _ sobs _ . The two have their arms wrapped tightly around each other, now, and they stay there for a not inconsiderable amount of time. Flynn's crying eventually stops, but they stay there, his breathing heavy against Tron's neck.

"It's been too long." Tron says.

Flynn chuckles, his voice breaking as it tries to cut through the years and snot.

"Understatement of the fucking megacycle."


End file.
